The Story of Diena Family
היום הוא ראש חודש ניסן התשע"א (או יום שלישי, ה-5 באפריל 2011) והחלטתי לכתוב סיכום קצר של חיי. למעשה, הייתי אמור להתחיל בסיפורם של חיי אבותי, אבל במקום זאת התחלתי עם "ההיסטוריה שלי" - כפי שאנו יכולים לראות מן העמוד הראשון של הביוגרפיה (לא נכלל בסעיף זה). עכשיו, בפרק מאוחר יותר שנקרא "ההתחלה", (החל ב -1 במאי, 2017) אני אספר על התקופה המוקדמת של המשפחה שלי. ההתחלה שנים ראשונות: משפחת אימא thumb|293px|ימין|המצבה - צילום 1992 רבים מבני הדור הישן של משפחת אימי, משפחת ונטורה, "נחים על משכבם" בבית הקברות העתיק של יהודי פיזה הממוקם ליד המגדל הנטוי. המצבה העתיקה, שניתן לזהות עם המשפחה, היא של ג'אקומו (יעקב) ונטורה אשר נולד בתוניס בשנת 1821 ונפטר ב Pietrasanta שבאיטליה בשנת 1887.(ראו תמונה משמאל) הוא היה חלק של יחידת איטלקית עושה עסקים בין תוניסיה ואיטליה, כנראה היה בקהילת יהודי ליבורנו בתונית, אשר כונו גראנה. נאמר לי שיש לו 36 ילדים משלוש נשים, אבל אני לא יודע אם כולם היו יהודים. (לפי גירסה אחרת: שתי נשים: אחת, יהודיה והשניה נוצריה - הערת המחבר) בעקבות ג'אקומו ונטורה, הידוע כראש המשפחה שלנו, נמצאת בבית הקברות המצהשל היה (Isacco (Izchak שנולד בפיזה בשנת 1843 ונפטר בשנת 1899 בפיזה. הוא התחתן עם אסתר סראפה והיו לה צאצאים אחדים, ביניהם, פדריקו ואוגוסטו, ראשי משפחות שנשארו ב-Pietrasanta (עוד תוכלו לקרוא על בת המשפחה Franca Sraffa Venturelli. ואילו ארתורו (אברהם) הוא מייסד משפחת ונטורה בעיר פיזה. מלבד ארטורו, יליד פיזה ב-1870 ונפטר בפיזה ב-1929, כללו משק הבית של פיזה את אשתו אנג'ליקה באסאנו, ילידת ליוורנו ב -1870, ומתה בליבורנו ב -1902 ואחים אחרים (הנקראים מילאנו, פלרמו וטורינו, האיטלקי ריסורגימנטו). כמו כן, שלושה ילדים (ג 'וליה, אידה e Luigi) התגוררו בבית מספר 23 של Lungarno-Regio הבית. לאחר מותה המוקדם של אנג'ליקה, נשכרה על ידי ארטורו אישה צעירה בשם מריאטה ברטלי (נולדה בסן מיניאטו ונקברה במילנו בשנות החמישים). היא היתה יעילה מאוד, בהתחשב במספר הדיירים בדירה ומאוחר יותר ילדה גם בת בשם אמיליה (כלומר: אחות חורגת לשלושת ילדיה של אנג'ליקה). על סבא ארתורו אני לא יודעת הרבה על האני מאמין שלי, אבל אני אכתוב את הדברים המעטים ששמעתי מאמי. נאמר לי שיש לו חנות של גברים ללבוש ב Borgo Stretto בפיזה. הרווחים היו צנועים והכרתו באופנה היתה גרועה למדי. הביטוי המפורסם של: "זה מתאים לך כמו כפפה" המיוחסת לו, נאמר בדרך כלל על ידי נונו ארתורו כאשר הוא ניסה על לקוח חליפה חדשה כי היה לפחות שני גדלים גדולים יותר. במהלך ההתאמה, השרוולים היו כמובן ארוכים מאוד וכיסו את כל היד של הקונה, ולכן החליפה נאמר להיות מתאים כמו כפפה! כאמור, הכנסות החנות שלי היו מתונות עד דלות. ולכן, חיסכון ניכר היה צריך להיעשות בבית. כדי להמחיש את הנקודה הזאת, שתי דוגמאות להוצאות על נייר ונרות ניתנות כעת. בית הספר של אמי (Scuola Normale) נדרש שיעשו שיעורי בית בשני עותקים (כלומר, "עותק גס" ועותק נקי). מאחר שלא היה נייר מכתבים לגיליון הגלם, נאלצה אמי להשתמש בנייר ששימש לארוז סוכר או קמח (כלומר, הנייר הכחול הכבד) כדי לייצר "לה ברוטה קופיה". העיתונים שנמסרו לעטיפת ירקות, פירות וכו 'נלקחו בבית כמו שטיחים אחרי גשם, כמו בד לנקות חלונות ומראות, כמו נייר טואלט בכל חדר אמבטיה. מאחר שקניית הנרות היתה מוגבלת מאוד, נאלצה אמי לסיים את שיעורי הבית (בחודשי החורף שבהם "שעות האור" במהלך היום היו קצרות יותר) ליד החלון לאור מנורות הרחוב ללא תלות בשיקולים הפיננסיים הנ"ל, עלינו להודות שארתורו ונטורה הצליח לתת לכל ילדיו מקצוע וכסף נכבד כשהם התחתנו. מתנה זו אפשרה להם לרכוש דירה נחמדה בעיר על אימא שלי אמי איידה סילביה איזבלה (ז 'L.}) נולדה בפיזה ב -21 ביוני 1897. היא היתה תלמידה מבריקה והיה לה זיכרון פנומנאלי - למעשה, אפילו אחרי שנים רבות של שנים, היא ידעה בעל פה את השמות של כל הנהרות וההרים האירופיים, והיא זכרה את רוב הכללים הדקדוקיים של השפה הצרפתית, כמו גם את אופן החיבור בין הפעלים הקשים והבלתי-סדירים הקשים.היא סיימה את "מכללת המורים" (או סקואולה נורמל) בגיל צעיר והתקבלה לעבודה מורה יסודי בבית ספר בקאשצ'ינה (Cascina היא עיירה קטנה 13 ק"מ מפיזה). הניסיון שלה כמורה היה קשה למדי, שכן לתלמידים לא היה שום משמעת. לדוגמה, מאז סגירת הדלתות בבית הספר בשעה 9:00, תלמידים שהגיעו מאוחר שברו חלונות ונכנסו לבניין בית הספר דרך הפתחים שפרצו . יש לציין, עם זאת, שבאותם זמנים קשים של תחילת המאה התשע-עשרה, הסיבה לאיחור הייתה שהתלמידים התבקשו על ידי הוריהם שכדי לארוחה לארוחת ערב, לפני שהם מגיעים לשיעורים, עליהם ללכת בשכונה ולנסות לגנוב תרנגולת או מעט ביצים. סיפור בית הספר האהוב על אמי קשור לשם Guglielmo. מטרת מערכת השיעורים היתה ללמוד כיצד לזהות ואז לאיית כראוי את המילים המכילות את שתי ההברות "g" ו- "l" קרובות זו לזו. מילים כמו "luglio", "figlio", maglia, וכו 'הן דוגמאות שניתן להשתמש בהן בדיון בנושא זה, אבל השם "Guglielmo" היה שימושי ביותר - על פי החשיבה של אמא שלי באותו זמן. כתוצאה מכך, מדי בוקר במשך כמה ימים, בכיתה התבקש לאיית את המילה "Guglielmo" כמה פעמים. אחרי שבועיים של תרגיל זה, אומר תלמיד לאמי: "גוליילמו, גוגליאלמו כל יום ... אבל מי זה הגוגליאלמו, אייל סו גאנזו? "(הוא שואל אם גוגלימו הוא המאהב של אמי, המילה "גנזו" היא מילה סלנג המשמשת בטוסקנה כדי לציין את החבר שמתנהג בצורה אישית ומבישה מאוד). הקריירה של אמי המשיכה עוד זמן מה. זמן החופשות הוצא לעתים קרובות מאוד באי אלבה, שם היתה לאחותה ג'וליה (נשואה לאלבנו ראבה) בית וחנות טקסטיל מוצלחת בעיר פורטופראיו. כמה משפחות יהודיות התגוררו בפורטופראיו ואפילו ראש יחידת הצבא של האיסולה ד'אלבה היה קצין יהודי צעיר בשם ג'ורג'יו דינה !!! (יותר ממנו, מאוחר יותר, כמובן!). במהלך השנה נערכו כמה מפגשים בבית משפחת רבא. מקצתם היו רק חברים וקרובים יהודים, אך בתפקידים אחרים הוזמנו תערובת של מכרים יהודים ו / או לא יהודים. באחת המפגשים המעורבים הללו הוזמנו גם אמי אידה וקצין הצבא הצעיר ג'ורג'יו. הם ישבו זה מול זה כאשר המנה העיקרית שהכילה לובסטר שנתפס טרי הובאה אל השולחן. מיד, שניהם (אידה וג'ורג'ו) אמרו בקול רם: "ברוך אתא האשם אלוקנו מלך עולם שעשני ישראל" ונמנעו מלגעת בצלחת, הם התחילו לדבר זה עם זה זמן רב. לאחר יומיים, ניגש ג'ורג'יו לפיזה כדי לבקש מאנו ארתורו להתחתן עם אידה. ארתורו, שפגש את החייל הצעיר בפעם הראשונה, היסס מעט לפני שאישרו את הבקשה, אך הבטיח ליצור קשר עם ג'ורג'יו בקרוב עם תשובה ברורה. "גורל" או "איל דסטו" כפי שאמי היתה קוראת לזה, היא הסיבה העיקרית לאירועים בלתי צפויים לקרות. מצבים אלה, בדרך כלל בעלי אופי חיובי, הם בדרך כלל קבוע מראש ובלתי נמנע, אבל ... כמו כל דבר אחר, יכול להיות שונה על ידי תפילה ואמונה. כדוגמא קונקרטית לרעיונות המופשטים שהוזכרו לעיל, המכתב הבא על "גורל" מצוטט כעת. לאמי היו תמיד שיניים מצוינות, למעט טוחנת, שלפעמים הטרידה אותה, אבל בערב ביקורו של ג'ורג'יו דינה בארטורו, זה היה כואב מאוד. הכאב גדל עם הזמן והלילה, זה הפך להיות בלתי נסבל. בעוד אמי נאנחת, מתייפחת ופונה אל תוך המיטה, לא שמע ארטורו את כל המהומה והמחשבה הזאת (בטעות) שההסתה היתה בגלל החלטתו שלא לקבל מיד את הצעת הנישואין של ג'ורג'יו. עם שחר, ולכן, הוא יצר קשר עם קצין דינה ונתן את ברכתו המלאה לזוג בעתיד. ג'ורג'יו דינה ואידה ונטורה התחתנו בטקס קטן בפיזה, בשנת 1924. החיים ברודוס לאחר תקופה קצרה באיטליה, הם קיבלו הוראה ההוראה ברודוס, אי ממוקם בחלק המזרחי של הים האגאי. התפקיד כלל הוראת השפה האיטלקית לילדים הלומדים בבתי ספר יסודיים יהודיים. כהערה היסטורית מעניינת (סוף טרגי), הקהילה היהודית של רודוס] חוזרת למאה הראשונה לספירה. בית הכנסת "קהל שלום", שהוקם בשנת 1557, בתקופה העות'מאנית, הוא בית הכנסת העתיק ביוון ועדיין עומד ברובע היהודי של העיר העתיקה רודוס. בשיאה בשנות העשרים היתה הקהילה היהודית שליש מאוכלוסיית העיר. בשנות ה -40 היו כ -2,000 יהודים מרקע אתני שונה. הנאצים גירשו והרגו את רוב הקהילה בשואה. קהל שלום שופץ בעזרת תורמים זרים, אך רק יהודים מעטים מתגוררים כל השנה ברודוס. אני אוסיף עכשיו סיפור נוסף הקשור לרודוס ובאופן מרוחק מאוד לאחי הבכור ברוך בניטו שנולד בים האגאי ב -1926. אחי נקרא על שם אחד התלמידים האהובים על אמי (ששמו היה בני אמטו ). הסיבה שאני עדיין זוכרת את שמו של בני עמאטו (אחרי יותר ממחצית המאה) היא שב -1946, אחרי המלחמה חזרנו מאביאט (אמי ואני) ומשווייץ (אבי ואחי), כולנו היינו עסוק לנקות את הדירה ב Via Morosini. האוכל, אם כן, היה מועט, שכן נתיבי האספקה עדיין לא היו פעילים לחלוטין וגם בגלל שקשה להשיג את המצרכים הכשרים. ואז, יום אחד אחר הצהריים (בלתי צפוי לחלוטין על ידי רוב המשפחה) מצלצל בפעמון ודואר עם חבילה מופיע לתת לאבא שלי תיבת גדולה עם כמה שרבוטים בשפה זרה. מה היה בתיבה הזאת וממי? פתחנו אותה, ולמרבה הפתעתנו מצאנו כמה קופסאות אוכל כשר, קופסת עוגיות שוקולד, סלמה (גם כשר), מעטפה עם פתק קצר והמחאה על סכום עצום של 1000 דולר (כסף ללשמש לחינוך של אחי). מתנה זו היתה, כפי שאתם עשויים לחשוד מ Beni Amato, אבל איך הוא ידע את הכתובת שלנו, איך הוא צופה כי אנו עשויים להזדקק מזון ... או כסף? מעולם לא שאלתי את הורי את השאלות האלה, ולכן, ילדי היקרים, הנכדים וכו ', לא נקבל תשובות, אבל אמי חזה את הגעת החבילה הזאת, בחוכמתה הגדולה. למעשה, שבועיים לפני האירוע הזה, השמן שלנו אטיליו ניקה את חדר המרתף שבו שמרנו בספרים עתיקים יותר, ואת הקפה הגדול של יין משובח מכרם אחיה של רוזה בפימונטה. (רוזה היתה המנקה של אוטווה, ולאחיה היה בית וכרם על הגבעות ליד אסטי, איטליה). אבל ב- 1946, במרתף, היה לנו במרתף את הציוד היקר ביותר, היקר, של צלחות החרסינה, ואטיליו הזיז את ארון הכלים בצורה מגושמת, וכל כלי החרסינה נחתו על הרצפה והפכו לחומר ראשוני את פח האשפה. כולנו היינו נסערים (כמעט נואש) על הפסד זה, אבל לא אמא שלי אשר אמר בפילוסופיה "בקרוב נקבל חדשות טובות לא צפוי כי תקבל אותנו מאושרים מאוד!" בתור הערה צדדית להערה זו, אני אומר כי אמא שלי מלבד האמונה שלה ואת האמונה הגדולה שלה בקב"ה, היא גם היה אמון, כפי שציינתי קודם, ב "גורל" ובנוסף, כמו איטלקית טובה היא הייתה "קצת אמונות תפלות ". לדוגמה, היא אהבה לראות סוסים לבנים (רק לבן, לא חום); והיא היתה תופסת (למען "מזל טוב") כמה מן המשאיות שנשאו את החבילות; והיא רוצה לפרש את החלומות המורכבים שלנו עם השימוש, כמובן, של "ליברו דיי סוני" המפורסם (הספר האיטלקי שמסביר חלומות ומייעץ על פי ראיית לילה מסוימת). למרות האמור לעיל, אני רוצה לציין כי אמא שלי היה מאוד דתי. היא יכלה לבלות שעות, כל ערב, לשבת על כורסת העור שלה ולדקלם בעל פה את כל תפילות הערב בעברית ובאיטלקית, להוסיף פסוקי תהילים רבים וכנראה גם להלחין כמה מתפילותיה המיוחדות. אני מאמין שתמיד היתה לה אינטראקציה אישית עם הקב"ה. על משפחת אבי thumb|650px|מרכז|העיר יננה - מולדת משפחת דיינה לפני שחזרתי לפעילותם של הורי בתקופה שאחרי המלחמה, אני רוצה עכשיו לתת הקדמה להיסטוריה של משפחת אבי - הדינה. בניגוד להיסטוריה של ונטורה שחוזרת לתחילת המאה התשע-עשרה, עבר הדיאנה כולל לפחות שתי התחלות מוקדמות. הבחירה של התחלות אלה תלויה בכמות "היוקרה" שאנו רוצים לקבל (או לקחת) מאבותינו. לפני להזכיר שמות ותאריכים, כדאי לציין כי השם דינה כבר מאוית בדרכים שונות: למשל דה יינה, דה יינה, דה ינה, דינה ולבסוף הגרסה המודרנית - דינה. כמו כן, השם מציין (על פי כמה מקורות) כי זה expellative יש "מקורו בעיר Yenne" במחוז של סאבורי של צ'מברי (צרפת), לא הרחק Piemonte (איטליה) - ממש על פני הרי האלפים. כפתק אישי, אני רוצה להוסיף כי גשר פריזאי המפורסם - "גשר Dena" שצולם פעמים רבות עם השלט שלו כתוב באותיות גדולות, גרם לי לחשוב שאולי יש קשר בין השם דינה ו העיר ינה (Jena) בגרמניה. למעשה, זה כבר הציע על ידי כמה חוקרים כי שם דינה יש מוצא גרמני. כדי לבחון את התיאוריה הזאת, הסתכלתי על עקבות החיים היהודיים בטורינגיה וגיליתי שבגלל גירוש יהודים מאנגליה וצרפת בסוף המאה ה -13, הגיעו יהודים רבים לגור בגרמניה (כנראה, גם ל Jena). לדוגמה, במסמך משנת 1379 מוזכר כי בעיר יינה היו כמה תושבים יהודים עם בית כנסת מתפקד. לרוע המזל, עם זאת, ב- 1452 כל היהודים נפלטו מינה. גירוש זה בא בעקבות מכת 1348/49 והאשמה ליהודים להיות אחראים למחלה. האם כל אחד מן היהודים המגורשים האלה היגר לאיטליה ונושא את שם עירם? חוזרים לנושא התחלות של דינה, יש לציין כי בין האנשים הנושאים את השם הזה (בין המאה ה -14 ל -18), אנו מוצאים מספר ניכר של בנקאים ורבנים. יש גם שנים שבהן דינה יש נראות נמוכה מאוד, אבל המעמד החשוב שנראה בתקופה זו הוא מרשים למדי. לרוע המזל, עם זאת, עדיין לא הצלחנו למצוא קשר ברור בעץ המשפחתי שלנו המתחבר אליהם. בהסתכלות על תקופה זו בצורה מפורטת יותר, אנו רואים שהמועד שבו מופיעה השם "דיינה" בפעם הראשונה (בפיאמונטה) הוא לקראת אמצע המאה ה -14. בשנת 1329, Aquineto דינה היה אחד מארבעה בנקאים שעסקו "Conte של Savoia" למימון פרויקטים של עבודות מים. מאוחר יותר, בשנת 1458, הבנקאים סלומון שמשון דינה לעזור כמה קהילות יהודיות פימונטה. כאשר אנו עוברים מן האזור הפיננסי לתחום הדתי, אנו מוצאים את עזריאל בן שלמה דינה (1480-1536) החל את לימודי הרבנות שלו יחד עם כמה פליטים מצרפת. אז הוא הופך הרב בערים צפון איטליה שונים כגון פאביה, ויאדנה Sabbionetta. הוא היה סופר פורה ונחשב לרב הסמכותי ביותר של דורו. אחרי עזריאל, אנו מוצאים את הרב דוד דינה (אולי נכדו של עזריאל) כרב של רוביגו. לבסוף, בעקבות הפסקה הרבנית, בשנת 1590, יעקב דינה מוזכר כבנקאי (ושותף עם סימון דינה) מעורב בפעולות פיננסיות רבות ברחבי פיימונטה. (בפרט, יש לציין כי אלה פעילויות כספיות של דינה נמשך מתישהו - במיוחד, את העזרה שניתנה Carmagnola, באמצעות הלוואות ומתנות למדינת Savoia וכן כסף ניתנה ישירות הקהילה היהודית שלה). בתקופה זו הופיע שמו של ג'וזפה דינה, כאחת האזרחות הראשונות המתגוררות בכרמניולה, לאחר 16 באפריל 1681. מאוחר יותר, בעקבות צו מלכותי של קרלו עמנואלה השלישי בשנת 2323, ניתנים לאזרחים היהודים של כרמניולה שכונת מגורים. זה מחוז מיוחד, הממוקם על ויה דלה Cierche, נחשב אידיאלי כמו "גטו" שכן הוא רחוק ממרכז העסקים של העיר רחוק הרחובות הגדולים שבהם התהלוכות לנסוע במהלך תקופת החגים, גם לא קרוב כנסיות או את חומות העיר. במילים אחרות, הוא מבודד מספיק מן העסק הנוצרי ואת הסביבה הדתית. לאחר מספר שנים (24 ביולי 1726) נזכרים שמותיהם של זכריה דינה וסלבדור דינה בתביעה משפטית נגד יהודי אחר שחי בגטו, על פתיחת פתח על הקיר שאפשר לו לתקשר ולעשות. עסקים עם העולם החיצון. יש לנו, עם זאת, לבוא אל שנת 1734 ואליה דינה (1709-1775), כדי למצוא את השם הפרטי של עץ המשפחה שלנו. הדבר היחיד שאנחנו יודעים עליו הוא שהוא היה נשוי פעמיים וכי היה לו בן ג 'ייקובה Samuele (1750-1850). ג'אקובבה סמואלה התחתן עם סגרה, והיו לו שלושה בנים: אליה (1774-1855), משה (1780-1830) ובנימינינו (1780-1827), כולם תושבי קרמניולה. הילדים האלה היו כולם בסחר התכשיטים והפעילו עסקים מצליחים מאוד, שהוערכו ב -1828 ב -11,000 לירות. (מילוי חינם כדי להמיר את הסכום הזה 1828 לתוך המטבע שלך.כמו כן, אתה יכול לנסות להחליף את הסכומים הבאים של Liraas איטלקית לכל מטבע שאתה רוצה: נדוניה של Bellarosa של 2700 lire, תרומה של 100 lire עשה לזכר Beniamino עבור מנורה שאפשר להדליק בכל יום כיפור בזיכרונו: הצדקה של לזארו לשאר הלירות ולכל שאר המשפחה תמורת 98 לילות נוספים ל"קומפאגניה דלה מיסריקורדיה די כרמגנולה". ג 'קובה (בנו של בנימינו ונכדו של ג' קובה סמואלה) היה פעיל במיוחד במצוות צדקה. כנשיא ה- Misericordia בשנת 1877, בהודעה נוגעת ללב הקהילה הוא אמר כי "אם יש לך אמונה, אתה לא להיכשל לזכור את העניים ...." אחים! הנשמה שלנו שייכת לאלוקים ואנחנו נחזיר לו .... לכן, אל תשכח עכשיו למלא את המצוות טוב כי אלוהים הקצה לנו ". את שמותיהן של מריאנה, אחותו של בנימינינו ובני משה אברמו וג'אקובובה-סמואל, יש להזכיר גם כאן, לשם שלמות. בגלל כמה סיבות, כיום לא ידוע לי, מידע נוסף זמין עבור ג 'קובה מאשר עבור חברים אחרים של משפחת דינה. לדוגמה, הוא גדל על ידי אחותו מריאנה, על ידי אמו Bellarosa ועל ידי דודו אליה. הוא הפך לאיש עסקים אמיד, שכן היה לו אשראי גדול, מעבדה מאובזרת וחנות תכשיטים "ממוקמת". כמו כן היה ברשותו דרכון לשווייץ וצרפת (1856) ולחלקים אחרים של איטליה (1857). ב -1870 הוא הפך לסוחר נדל"ן עם הון (יחד עם שותפים) של בין חצי מיליון למיליון לירות! אלייה, השם הבא באילן היוחסין שלנו, נישאה לאלגרה אוליבטי והיו לה כמה ילדים (מצאתי את השמות הבאים: לזרו (?), בלארוסה (1799-1850), רפאלה (1809-1893), דונאטו (1801-1851) בנדטו (1807-1840) מעניין אותנו הוא רפאלה שנישא לאנריקטה אוטולנגי והוא אביו של אנג'לו-מלאכי דינה, סבא שלנו, חי ורפאלה חי ומת בגנובה, אבל אני לא מכיר את המקצוע שלו ואני מאמין שלו המצב הכלכלי היה צנוע למדי, ולמעשה אני מאמין שרבים מהיהודים שנותרו בכרמניולה בתקופה זו היו במצב דל או גרוע. המעבר לליבורנו אנג'לו (1854-1933) התחתן עם לואיזה נאני (1855-?) בליבורנו 28 ביוני 1885. הוא היה כורך ספרים והיא היתה אחת הרקמות הטובות ביותר בליבורנו. נולדו להם שלושה ילדים: לידיה. אירמה וג'וליו-ג'ורג'יו-דוד, והם חיו בצניעות רבה בויה דלה טאזה. ג'ורג'יו, אבי הלך לבית הספר, כנראה בקולג 'רביניקו (כלומר, בישיבת ליבורנו), אבל אני לא בטוח, כי הוא מעולם לא סיפר לי היכן הוא למד בצעירותו. אני יודע שהוא היה מבריק מאוד והוא היה רוצה להיות עורך דין, אבל בגלל מלחמת העולם הוא היה צריך ללמוד בבית הספר לפני הסיום של Liceo ונאלץ להצטרף לצבא. אחרי ראיון קצר עם אבי, הקצין הממונה על גיוס ושליחת החיילים לחזית, החליט להעסיק אותו כעוזרו האישי כדי לעשות את כל עבודת הנייר ומשימות אחרות. אחרי כמה חודשים, כמעט כל הצעירים המסוגלים של ליבורנו נשלחו לקרב, רק הנכים וכמה גברים מבוגרים נותרו בעיר. הקצין האחראי על אספקת אנשי צבא אמר אז לאבי: "דיינה, עכשיו אני מחויב לשלוח אותך להילחם בגרמנים, כי אין לי אף אחד אחר, אבל אני מאמין שזה יהיה לטובתך להישאר בטוח" "עוד שישה חודשים בליבורנו, על ידי השתתפות בבית הספר לקצינים". אבא שלי/ אהב את הרעיון ואחרי זמן מוסכם, חזר לבסיס כמו טנט (סגן) של הצבא האיטלקי. למרבה המזל, המלחמה הסתיימה ימים ספורים לפני סיום הלימודים וחובתו הראשונה כקצין, היתה להחזיר לאיטליה קבוצה גדולה של אסירים אוסטרו-הונגרים מקרב החזית. אף על פי שהמטלה לא היתה קלה, הדריך אבי את חבורת השבויים דרך שדות וגבעות מעבר לגבול לאיטליה. הם הגיעו למקום חקלאי גדול בשעה המתאימה בערב. רוב החיילים נותרו לנוח, אבל אבי ביקש שהשבויים היהודים יתכנסו באסם כדי לקבל הוראות נוספות. האנשים הנבחרים האלה נהפכו, מהר מאוד, נסערים ומפוחדים וחשבו שלאחר מעשה בודד יתרחש עוד צעד אנטישמי יהודי. אבא שלי נכנס לחדר והורה להם ללבוש את המדים שלהם, כולל הכובעים שלהם, ואז בקול רם ומרגיע ואמר: "ועכשיו נהיה כל מנחה ומערב". באי אלבה אבי נשאר בצבא זמן-מה כקפטן ונתמנה למפקד איסולה ד'אלבה, שם, לאחר-מכן, התיידד עם משפחת ראבה ופגש את אמי בביתם. כאמור, אבי ואמי התחתנו בפיזה ולאחר תקופת הוראה ברודוס חזרו לאיטליה. הם התיישבו במילאנו, היכן שאבי היה החזן, כמו גם האחראי על הקצאת "קרנות הצדקה" והאחראי לענייני יחסי הציבור של הקהילה היהודית. בין פעילויותיו הרבות היה ביקור חולים. ברור ש"ביקור חורים "הוא מצווה חשובה מאוד, אבל באיטליה יש תמיד סיבה שנייה הכרחית ללכת לעתים קרובות לבתי החולים. למעשה, בגלל המספר הגבוה של הכמרים הקתולים שנמצאים במרפאות אלה, ומכיוון שרוב האחיות היו למעשה נזירות (כלומר, נזירות שמנות, קשוחות ולא שטויות בגלימות לבנות), החולים היהודים והחולים הזקנים, אנשים יהודיים שהיו מרותקים למיטה היו נתונים בסכנה מתמדת לקבל הרצאות על יופי הנצרות ועל הניסיונות המתמידים לגיור. תפקידו של אבי היה לדבר עם הכמורה האשמה, ואם לא הצליחה במשימה זו, להיפגש עם הכמרים האחרים - עד הבישוף (באותם ימים היה איש הדת הגבוה ביותר הוא מונסיניור טטמנטי). יום לפני המפגשים האלה עם פקידי הכנסייה, אבי תמיד היה עצבני על האחריות הגדולה שהוא ניחן. עכשיו, אני כולל כאן את ההערות על אבא שלי, שנכתב על ידי Beniamino Ottolenghi בביוגרפיה שלו, כי אני רוצה להוסיף תיאור עצמאי ולא משוחד של תיאור התפקיד של אבא שלי ואישיותו. (התרגום שלי מאיטלקית ומעט הערות עריכה משולבים כאן גם). "עם תחילת המלחמה, זה היה בלתי אפשרי לתקשר עם הבוס שלי שגר בלוגאנו, שוויץ, ולכן אני (כלומר Beniamino Ottolenghi) היה צריך למצוא משרד איטלקי. הבחירה הטובה ביותר היתה האתר בקומת הקרקע של בניין ב Via Morosini, 31, Milano. מבנה זה שכנה בקומה השלישית את דירתה של משפחת דינה. ג'ורג'יו דינה, שעבד למען הקהילה היהודית, היה אדם חביב, חביב במידה ניכרת וניחן בדרך דיבור שרק ליבורניזה מלידה יכולה להיות בעלת רכוש. היו לו יחסים מצוינים כאלה עם המשטרה המקומית ועם גורמים שונים אחרים, שהוא יכול להשיג דרכון או תעודת זהות או כל מסמך אחר תוך יומיים, במקום החודש הדרוש. היו לו קשרים מיוחדים שיודיעו לו מייד אם היה יהודי או איטלקי זר בכלא, ומיד הוא היה מבקר את היחיד ועושה את הכל כדי לאפשר לשוחרר או לאשה להשתחרר. הצניעות היתה הכישלון העיקרי שלו והוא לא דחף מספיק כדי להיות מוכר על ידי הממונים עליו. הוא ניחן ביכולות רבות כגון להיות שוטף בעברית ולהכיר את רוב המנגינות והמנגינות של אשכנזים, ספרדים ואיטלקים (כמובן). תיאורטית הוא היה יכול להיות הרב הראשי, אבל הוא תמיד סירב לכבוד! הוא היה מאוד מועיל בזמן עצוב. כאשר אני (Beniamino Ottolenghi) איבד את אבא שלי, העזרה שלו היה עצום ואשתו אידה היה גם תומכת על ידי מדבר אלי לעתים קרובות מזמין אותי כמה פעמים לארוחות בדירה שלהם. ג'ורג'יו דינה היתה אב נפלא - הוא שלח את ילדיו הרחק מהבית למען חיים יהודיים טובים יותר, אף על פי שלא היה יכול לנסוע במטוס או בספינה לראותם בבתיהם החדשים. בשנים 1938-1943 הצליח הארגון המשותף של ארצות הברית לשלוח כספים מארה"ב לאיטליה כדי לשלם על הצרכים הדחופים של מספר הפליטים הרב שהגיע למילנו מכל רחבי אירופה המזרחית. הכסף הופנה אל "Arcivescovato" (מקום מגוריו של הבישוף) וניתן בביטחון ישירות לג'ורג'יו דינה להפצה. דבר מעולם לא נכתב והכל נעשה בצורה מקצועית, יעילה ומקיפה מאוד. "(אוטולנגי מוסיף:" דינה חיה בצניעות לפני שקיבלה את כל הכסף האמריקאי וחיה צנועה עוד יותר אחרי חלוקת כל הקרנות "). בימי המלחמה חזרה קצרה לשנים שלפני 1943. ג'ורג'יו אידה דיינה עשה שותפות עם פליט גרמני בשם ליאו וקסטר כדי להתחיל עסק פרווה. עיקר הפעילות הייתה ייצור שמיכות פרווה לחיילים הנלחמים ברוסיה. אחרי כמה חודשים של ייצור, הרווחים היו דלים מאוד, הפצצות היו יורדים על מילאנו וכלה בעסק נראה את הפתרון הטוב ביותר עבור כולנו. אחרי שסגרנו את הדלתות, הגענו למכונת ניסור של רימולידי, שני כדורים מלאים בשרוכי דריכה (אשר כפי שהוזכר אי-שם קודם לכן, שימשו במהלך המלחמה - סליל אחד של חוט הוחלף לכוס חלב אחת ). הרווח הגדול ביותר היה, עם זאת, כי אמא שלי התחילה ללמוד, ליהנות ולהיות מסוגל לעבוד מאוד עם פרוות. בנוסף, אמי יזמה ידידות עם מריה שטיין, פרוון גאון, שלימד אותה את כל הסודות של העסק. באמצעות הידע החדש שנרכש אמי הצליחה להתפרנס בשנות המלחמה באביאט. בעוד עדיין על השנים לפני 1943, סעיף צריך להיות מוקדש הסאגה Varon ו Crispin. וארון וקריספין היו שני צעירים מאוד קשוחים וגסים שתמיד חיפשו כסף. הם הלכו לעתים קרובות מאוד למשרד הקהילה היהודית לבקש כסף מקרן צדקה. אבא שלי ניסה לתת להם כמה שיותר, אבל עם כל כך הרבה פליטים חסרי פרוטה, הסכומים הזמינים היו נמוכים מאוד. למרבה הצער, שני אנשים אלה להיות חסר מנוחה ויום אחד הם הגיעו חמושים עם רובים ודרש כסף ... או אחר. עכשיו (על פי זיכרוני של הסיפור של גיסי), אבא שלי דיבר אליהם וקיבל תמורת הבטחה לתת לקריספין לנהל חנות פרחים, שני האקדחים. הסכנה המיידית חלפה, ושני האנשים החלו להתנהג כראוי. מאידך גיסא, אני זוכרת את הסיפור כדלקמן: אבי לא אהב כלל את הרעיון שיש חמושים במשרדו, ולכן הוא התקשר מיד למשטרה. השניים הגיעו לכלא זמן מה ומשם נשלחו למחנה ריכוז. וארון לא חזר הביתה, אבל קריספין חזר לגמרי לשנות פסיכולוגית - עכשיו הוא היה אדם מאוד נחמד, מוכן לעזור לעניים לעשות מצוות. אבא שלי סידר לו לקבל את חנות הפרחים ולהיות מסוגל להתפרנס בכבוד. מעשיו הטובים גדלו באופן אקספוננציאלי, ובאחד מהעמוד האחרון של הפרק הזה, אתאר את מעשה החסד המשמעותי ביותר שלו כלפי אבי, אבל מעל לכל, כלפי המשפחה שלנו. בשובו לנושא המרכזי, תוארו החיים ב- Abbiate בין השנים 1943 ו -1945 (בפרקים הראשונים של הביוגרפיה). עכשיו אני רוצה לכתוב רק שניים או שלושה סיפורים קטנים ששמעתי על חייו של אבי בשווייץ. שים לב שלצד האנקדוטות המעטות האלה לא תפסתי שום דבר אחר. עם הגעתו לגבול השווייצרי הוצע לאבי, כקפטן לשעבר של הצבא האיטלקי, את האפשרות להימצא במחנה נחמד עם קצינים אחרים. הוא הודה לשלטונות, סירב לכבוד וביקש שאמנם ייכלאו היהודים בשווייץ. "לחיות עם יהודים בסביבה יהודית יהיה הדרך הטובה ביותר שלי לבלות את הזמן בזמן שאני פליט כאן בשוויץ", הוא אמר לפקיד הגבול מופתע. החיים במחנה היהודי היו, מנקודה דתית, מאוד "הגשמה", אבל מההיבט הקולינרי, לא מאוד "מילוי מלא". למעשה, המטבח היהודי-גרמני עם דגים גפילטים מתוקים, צ'ולנט, גלאך ובורשט, מיץ הברביטולה עם שמנת חמוצה לא היה החביב עליו. למזלנו היתה פסטה של פעם בשבוע עם רוטב מעולה. אבי התעקש לשאול את הטבחית על המתכון, והטבח קיבל כבוד ללמד אותו את כל סודות הרוטב הטעים. "איל מיו באבו" (מי שבאיטלקית פירושו אבא שלי) שהיה קליפת תפוחי האדמה "הרשמיים" של המטבח של המחנה היה מסוגל לשבת ליד שולחן המטבח וללמוד כיצד ליצור את המאכל הקולינרי הזה. על השולחן הונחו שני גזרים ושני מקלות סלרי, מעט עגבניות וכמה רסק עגבניות, מלח, פלפל, סוכר, שלושה עלים של בזיליקום וכמה בצל קצוץ. הטבח התחיל בבשנים הקרובות ניתן גם לתאר כרגיל כי אחרי הימים הנוראים של מלחמת העולם השנייה, כל דבר אחר שבא אחריו היה נסבל מאוד בזמן - מהנה! באותו זמן, אחי ואני היגרנו לקנדה והורי המשיכו את חייהם הרגילים במילנו הנוח והמאוד פנים. בין האירועים היומיומיים שהתרחשו בשנות השישים, אני רוצה להזכיר את מצב העניינים הבלתי שגרתי הזה ב"חייו "של מילנו, ובמיוחד את מצב בית הקברות של היהודים החיים בעיר. שני בתי קברות עיקריים ממוקמים בעיר - מונומנטלה עבור אנשים מאוד אמידים ואת Musocco עבור כולם. אדם ידוע, הפטריארך של משפחה עשירה החליט שהוא רוצה להשיג מקום במונומנטלה. אך למרבה הצער, מכיוון שאין מקום לקבורה יהודית, מה ניתן לעשות כדי לתקן את המצב כאשר כל הדרכים לפתרון סגורות? פשוט מאוד! שאל ג 'ורג' דינה לבוא עם תשובה. אבא שלי חשב הרבה על הבעיה הזאת, הוא ביקר באתר כמה פעמים, הוא דיבר עם פקידי העיר ולבסוף אחרי כמה פגישות פורה עם מנהלי בתי הקברות, הוא הגיע למסקנה שהתקבלה על ידי כל הצדדים שנפגעו. הפתרון היה להזיז את קירות בית הקברות כמה מטרים הלאה לכיוון הרחוב. רעיון גאוני שפתר בעיה כמעט בלתי אפשרית !! שנות השבעים היו שנים עצובות מאוד עבור המשפחה שלנו. למעשה, השנה הראשונה היתה פורייה ביותר - אבי קיבל מנשיא הרפובליקה האיטלקית את השם "קאוואלייר דלה רפובליקה" על עבודתו הארוכה והמצליחה למען הקהילה היהודית. הקהילה היהודית גם כיבדה את אבא שלי על 40 שנות שירותו הבלתי נלאה בשמו של הדתיים. כמה חודשים מאוחר יותר, לעומת זאת, אבי היה נגוע בסרטן המעי הגס ואת ד"ר Veronesi המפורסם של Istituto dei Tumori פעלו אותו. עכשיו היה לו שקית מחוברת לסוף המעיים שלו והתחיל ללמוד לא רק את כל הדרכים הסודיות להתמודד עם המצב הלא נעים והמבולבל הזה, אלא גם ללמוד כיצד להתמודד עם השקית המחוברת לגופו. איך אנחנו כראוי לדקלם תפילות? מה לעשות כאשר קוראים לקריאת התורה? כיצד אנו קובעים את מצב הניקיון? וכו. במקביל לגידול, אבי נחלש, וכוח אמי גם החל להתדרדר. הפתרון היחיד שנראה היה סביר באותה עת, היה לקחת פסק זמן ולסגור זמנית את דירת מילאנו. הוחלט שאמי תיסע לביתם של שני הבנים באוטווה, ולאבא שלי ייסע לקאסה די ריפוזו של פירנצה (כיוון שלא היה אפשר לנסוע באוויר או בסירה, מעבר לאוקיינוס). הפלורנטין היה מאוד מהנה במיוחד משום שבן דודתי רינה היתה הבמאית והיא נתנה טיפול מעולה לאבי. נוסף על ההתאמות הנעימות של הקאסה די ריפוזו, היה אבי שמח בכל בוקר לקנות עיתון ב"פיאצה" הסמוכה, להביא את הקפוצ'ינו שלו בבריוש לבית הקפה פלורנטין ולהיכנס בכל עת שירצה בית הכנסת הממוקם מחוץ לגינה. למרבה הצער, לאחר זמן קצר, סרטן שלו גרורות לתוך אחת מרגליו ואת יכולת ההליכה שלו הידרדר במהירות רבה. עכשיו הוא היה צריך לישון במיטה רוב הזמן והוא ירד במשקל. זמן קצר לאחר מכן, הוא קיבל פצעים במיטה ואת הכאב הקשורים בשכיבה במיטה הפך כמעט בלתי נסבל. אחרי כמה שבועות ביקרנו אותו (זה היה סוף ספטמבר 1975) והוא היה חלש מאוד ובקול רך מאוד הוא אמר לי: "ג'ואלינו, לא פוזו פיו" (אני כבר לא יכול) והוסיף עוד שתי מילים כי אני אשמור לעצמי (אני לא יכלול אותם בביוגרפיה שלי). הוא נפטר למחרת והסיענו אותו לבית הקברות של מילאנו יום לאחר מכן. היינו צריכים לחכות עוד יום לקבורה, ומישהו היה צריך להיות "השומר" במשך כל הלילה בקפלה בתוך חומות בית הקברות המפחיד במקצת. מי יתנדב למצווה מאתגרת זו? מר קרספין התעקש להיות השומר ובשביל פעולה זו אהיה אסיר תודה עליו לעד. רבים מיהודי מילנו (אשכנזים, ספרדים ואיטלקים) השתתפו בהלווייתו ונתנו לו את הכבוד הגדול שמגיע לו. אימא בקנדה השהייה הקנדית של אמי התחילה מאוד בחיוב. הארוחות שלה (שבמילאנו היו נדירות מאוד בגלל היעדר הכוח הגופני שלה לקניות ולהכנת מזון) עכשיו הן היו זמינות תמיד. גם חדרי השינה שלה בביתנו היו נוחים מאוד, והילדים והנכדים שמרו על חברתה המתמשכת והציעו בידור מתמיד על ידי קריאת החדשות היומיות ותרגום תוכניות הטלוויזיה. כמה חודשים מאוחר יותר היא זקוקה לניתוח עבור הקטרקט שלה ולמרות שהניתוח הצליח, היא חלתה מאוד בשל נגיף בית חולים. אחר כך, לאחר בדיקה רפואית, התברר שאמי חלתה בסוכרת חמורה שדרשה זריקות אינסולין. נבחרתי לתת את היריות, ולאחר תרגול אינטנסיבי על שתי מנות של תפוזים, הייתי מוכן להכניס את המחט לזרועות אמי. מסיבות לא ידועות "אמהיות", אמי היתה מאוד בבקשה עם היכולות הרפואיות שלי קצת נראה שהיא נהנית כל לנקב נתתי לה !! רמות הסוכר בסוכרת של אמי לא היו יציבות, אבל השתנו במידה ניכרת עם הזמן. זה לא לקח זמן רב כי וריאציות אלה גרמו תרדמת סוכרת לאמי. היא התאוששה, אבל לא לגמרי סימפטומים אחרים, כגון התחלה של דמנציה החלו להופיע. כדי לסבך את העניינים, היא פיתחה סוג מוזר של סרטן אשר מורכב חומר ג 'לטין ממלא את בטנה כל כמה חודשים. ניתוח בוצע פעמיים כדי לנקות את בטנה התחתונה, אבל כמו הרופא הציע שהיא צריכה רוכסן מעל ומתחת בטנה שלה כדי לטפל במחזורים חוזרים ונשנים של חומר ג'לטין פולש לגופה. אחרי כמה חודשים, היא לא יכלה להילחם עוד במחלות האלה ובתחילת חודש אוקטובר 1977, היא אושפזה בבית החולים אוטווה סיוויק לטיפול, אבל למרבה הצער היא מתה. אמי נמצאת עכשיו בבית הקברות היהודי באוטווה. Today is Rosh Chodesh Nissan 5771 (or Tuesday April 5th, 2011) and I decided to start a brief account of my life. Actually, I was supposed to open with a look at my ancestors, but instead I began with “my history” – as we can see from the first page of this biography (NOT INCLUDED IN THIS SECTION). Now, in this later chapter called “The Beginning”, (started on May 1st, 2017) I will spend sometime describing the early period of my family. Starting with my mother and the Ventura family, many members of the old generations are “resting” in the Pisa’s cemetery located next to the leaning Tower. The first written name is the one of Giacomo (Yaakov) Ventura born in Tunis in 1821 and deceased in Pietrasanta in 1887. He was part of an Italian contingent doing business between Tunisia and Italy. I was told that he had 36 children from three wives, but I am not aware if all of them were Jewish. Following Giacomo as head of the Ventura’s side of our family, was Isacco (Izchak) born in Pisa in 1843 and died in 1899 in Pisa. He married Ester Sraffa and had several offspring. Among them, Federico and Augusto seem to be the heads of the Pietrasanta’s descendants, while Arturo (Avraham) is the founder of the Pisa’s residents. Besides Arturo, born in Pisa in 1870 and died in Pisa in 1929, the Pisa household included his wife Angelica Bassano born in Livorno in 1870 and died in Livorno in 1902 and other brothers (called: Milano, Palermo and Torino, all names associated with the Italian Risorgimento). Also, three children (Giulia, Ida e Luigi) were living at the number 23 of Lungarno-Regio house. After the early death of Angelica, a young lady by the name of Marietta Bertelli (born in San Miniato and buried in Milano in the 1950’s) was hired by Arturo to run the household. She was very efficient, given the number of residents in the apartment and later-on she also gave birth to a daughter called Emilia (i.e.: a step-sister to the three children of Angelica). I do not know much about my nonno Arturo, but I will write the very few things that I heard from my mother. I was told that he had a men’s-wear store on Borgo Stretto in Pisa. The earnings were modest and his knowledge of fashion was rather poor. The famous phrase of: “It fits you like a glove” attributed to him, was generally said by Nonno Arturo when he was trying on a customer a new suit that was at least two sizes larger. During the fitting, the sleeves were obviously very long and covered the whole hand of the buyer, hence the suit was said to be fitting like a glove!!! As mentioned above, my nonno’s store revenues were from moderate to meager. therefore, considerable savings had to be done at home. To illustrate this point, two examples of expenditures on paper and candles are now given. My mother’s school (Scuola Normale) required that some homework be done in two copies (i.e., the “rough copy” and the clean copy). Since there was no stationary for the rough copy, my mother had to utilize the paper used to pack sugar or flour (i.e., the blue heavy paper) to produce “la brutta copia”. The newspapers that were given to wrap-up vegetables, fruit, etc. were taken at home as carpets after a rain, as cloth to clean windows and mirrors, and as toilet paper in every bathroom. Since the purchase of candles was very limited, my mother had to finish her homework (in the winter months when the “light hours” during the day were shorter) near the window using the light of the street lamps Independently of the above mentioned financial considerations, we have to acknowledge that Arturo Ventura succeeded in giving to all his children a profession and a sizable amount of money when they got married. This gift enabled them to purchase a nice apartment in the city of their choice and be able to start their families in a comfortable way. My mother Ida Silvia Isabella (Z.”L.} was born in Pisa on June 21, 1897. She was a brilliant student and had a phenomenal memory – in fact, even after the passing of many years, she knew by heart the names of all the European rivers and mountains and she remembered most of the French language grammatical rules as well as how to conjugate those difficult regular and irregular verbs. She graduated from” Teachers College” (or Scuola Normale) at a young age and got hired as an elementary teacher in a school in Cascina. (Cascina is a small town 13 Km. from Pisa.) Her experience as teacher was rather difficult since the pupils did not possess any discipline. As an example, since the school doors closed at 9 a.m., students arriving late would break windows and come inside the building through the shattered openings. It should be noted, however, that during those hard times of the early 1900s, the reason for the lateness was that the pupils were asked by their parents that in order to have a meal for supper, before coming to the classes, they should go in the neighborhood and try to steal a chicken or few eggs. A favorite school story of my mother has to do with the name Guglielmo. The purpose of the set of lessons had to do with learning how to recognize and then spell properly the words containing the two syllables “g” and “l” near to each other. Words like “luglio”, “figlio”, maglia, etc are examples that can be used in the discussion of this topic, but the name “Guglielmo” was the most useful – according to my mother’s thinking at that time. As a result, every morning for few days, the class was asked to spell the word “Guglielmo” several times. After two weeks of this exercise, a pupil says to my mother: “Guglielmo, Guglielmo every day….but who is this Guglielmo, e’il suo ganzo?”(He is asking whether Gugliemo is my mother’s lover. Note, however that the word “ganzo” is a slang word used in Toscany to denote a boyfriend who behave in a very personal and shameful way). The teaching career of my mother continued for a while more. The vacations time were now spent very often at the Island of Elba where her sister Giulia (married to Elbano Raba’) had a house and a successful textile store in the town of Portoferraio. Several Jewish families lived in Portoferraio and even the head of the military contingent of the Isola d’Elba was a Jewish young officer by the name of Giorgio Diena!!! (more of him, later, of course!!). Several gatherings were held at the Raba’ household during the year. Some of them involved only Jewish friends and relatives, but at other functions a mixture of Jewish and non-Jewish acquaintances and/or customers were invited. At one of these mixed gatherings, both my mother Ida and the young army officer Giorgio were invited. They sat across from each other when the main fancy dish consisting of freshly caught lobster was brought to the table. Instantaneously, both (Ida and Giorgio) said in a loud voice: “Baruch Ata Hashem Elokenu Melech Aolam Sheasani Israel” and abstaining from touching the dish, they started talking with each other for a long time. After two days, Giorgio went to Pisa to ask nonno Arturo permission to marry Ida. Arturo, meeting this young soldier for the first time, hesitated somewhat before approving the request, but promised to get in touch with Giorgio soon with a definite answer. “Fate” or “il Destino” as my mother was used to call it, is the main reason for unexpected events to happen. These situations, usually of a positive nature, are generally predetermined and inevitable, but…as everything else, could be changed by prayers and faith. As a concrete example of the above mentioned abstract ideas, the following note on “destiny” is now cited. My mother had always excellent teeth with the exception of a molar which sometime was bothering her, but on the evening of Giorgio Diena’ visit to nonno Arturo, it was very sore. The pain increased with the passing of time and in the night, it became unbearable. While my mother was moaning, sobbing and turning inside the bed, nonno Arturo heard all this commotion and thought (wrongly) that the agitation was due to his decision of not having immediately accepted Giorgio’s marriage proposal. At sun-rise, therefore, he got in touch with officer Diena and gave his full blessing to the future couple. Giorgio Diena and Ida Ventura got married in small ceremony in Pisa, in the year 1924. After a brief residence in Italy, they got a teaching assignment in Rhodes, an island located in the eastern part of the Aegean Sea. The job consisted of teaching the Italian language to children learning in Jewish elementary schools. As an interesting (and a tragic ending) historical note, the Jewish community of Rhodes] goes back to the first century AD. Kahal Shalom Synagogue, established in 1557, during the Ottoman era, is the oldest synagogue in Greece and still stands in the Jewish quarter of the old town of Rhodes. At its peak in the 1920s, the Jewish community was one-third of the town's total population. In the 1940s, there were about 2000 Jews of various ethnic backgrounds. The Nazis deported and killed most of the community during the Holocaust. Kahal Shalom has been renovated with the help of foreign donors but few Jews live year-round in Rhodes today. I will now add another story related to Rhodes and, in a very distant way, to my older brother Baruch Benito who was born in the Aegean Island in 1926. My brother was named after one of my mother’s favorite pupils (whose name was Beni Amato). The reason I still remember “Beni Amato’s name” (after more than half century) is because in 1946 when, after the war we returned from Abbiate (my mother and I) and from Switzerland (my father and my brother), we were all busy cleaning the apartment in Via Morosini. The food, then, was scarce since the supply routes were not yet fully operative and also because the Kosher groceries were difficult to produce. Then, one afternoon (completely unexpected by most of the family) the doorbell rings and a postman with a parcel appears and give my father a large box with some scribbling in a foreign language. What was in this box and from whom? We opened it and, to our great surprise, we found several can of Kosher food, a box of chocolate cookies, a salame (also strictly Kosher), an envelope with a short note and a cheque for an enormous amount of $1000 (money to be used for my brother’s education). This gift was, as you may suspect from Beni Amato, but how did he know our address, how did he foresee that we may need food …or money? I never asked my parents these questions and therefore, my dear children, grandchildren etc., we will not get any answers, BUT my mother foresaw this package arrival, in her great wisdom. In fact, two weeks before this event, our handyman Attilio was cleaning the basement room where we kept in later years old books and the big jag of exquisite wine from Rosa’s brother vineyard in Piemonte. (Rosa was our Ottawa cleaning lady and her brother had a house and a vineyard on the hills near Asti, Italy)). In 1946, however, we had in the basement our most precious, expensive, set of bon-china plates and Attilio moved the cabinet of the dishes in an awkward way and the whole bon-china set landed on the floor and became prime material for the garbage bin. We were all upset (almost desperate) at this loss, BUT NOT my mother who philosophically said “soon we will get an unexpected good news and gift that will get us very happy!!!” As a side note to this comment, I will say that my mother besides her faith and her great belief in Hashem, she also had trust, as I mentioned before, in “fate” and in addition, as a good Italian she was “somewhat superstitious”. For example, she loved to see white horses (only white, not brown); and she would grab (for “good luck”) some hey from trucks carrying the bales; and she would like to interpret our complicated dreams with the use, of course, of the famous “Libro dei Sogni” (the Italian book that explains dreams and give advises based on the particular night-visions). Notwithstanding the above comments, I want to state that my mother was extremely religious. She could spend hours, every evening, sitting on her leather armchair and recite by heart all the evening Tefillot in Hebrew and Italian, add many Tehillim verses and most probably also compose some of her own special prayers. I believe that she always had a personal interaction with Hashem. Before returning to my parents’ activities in the post-war period, I would like now to give an introduction to the history of my father’s family – the Diena. In contrast to the Ventura history that goes back to the beginning of the nineteenth century, the Diena past has at least two very early starts. The choice of these beginnings depends on the amount of “prestige” that we want to receive (or take) from our ancestors. Before mentioning names and dates, it is beneficial to note that the name Diena has been spelled in different ways: e.g. De Yenna, De Yena, da Yena, Dienna and finally the modern version – Diena. Also, the name indicates (according to some sources) that this appellative has “its origin in the city of Yenne” in the district of Savoie’s Chambery (France), not far from Piemonte (Italy) – just across the Alps. As a personal note, I would like to add that the famous Parisian bridge – “Bridge D’Jena” that has been photographed many times with its sign written in large letters, made me think that maybe there is a connection between the name Diena and the city of Jena in Germany. In fact, it has been suggested by some researchers that the name Diena has a German origin. In order to examine further this theory, I looked at the traces of Jewish life in Thuringia and discovered that due to an expulsion of Jews from England and France at the end of the 13th century, many Jews came to live in Germany (probably, also to Jena). For example, in a document from 1379 is mentioned that the city of Jena had several Jewish inhabitants with a functioning synagogue. Unfortunately, however by 1452 all Jews were ejected from Jena. This expulsion followed the plague of 1348/49 and the accusation to Jews of being responsible for the disease. Did any of these dislodged Jews emigrate to Italy and carry their city’s name with them? Returning to the subject of the Diena’s beginnings, it should be noted that among the individuals carrying this name (between the 14th and 18th century), we find a sizable number of bankers and Rabbis. There are also years when the Diena have a very low visibility, but the important status that is seen during this period is quite impressive. Unfortunately, however, we were not yet able to find a clear link in our family tree that connects to them. Looking at this period in a more detailed way, we see that the date when the name Diena appears for the first time (in Piemonte), is toward the middle of the 14th century. In the year 1329, Aquineto Diena was one of four bankers who dealt with the “Conte of Savoia” to finance water works projects. Later on, in 1458, bankers Salomone and Shimshon Diena help monetarily several Jewish communities in Piemonte. As we go from the financial area to the religious domain, we find Azriel ben Shelomo Diena (1480-1536) starting his Rabbinical studies together with several refugees from France. He then becomes Rabbi in various North-Italian cities such as Pavia, Viadana and Sabbionetta. He was a prolific writer and was considered as the most authoritative Rabbi of his generation. After Azriel, we find Rabbi David Diena (possibly Azriel’s grandson) as the Rabbi of Rovigo. Finally, following the rabbinical intermission, in the year 1590, Jacob Diena is mentioned as a banker (and partner with Simone Diena) involved in many financial actions throughout Piemonte. (In particular, it should be noted that these monetary activities of the Diena continued for sometime – especially, the help given to Carmagnola, through the loans and gifts to the state of Savoia as well as money given directly to its Jewish community). In this period, the name of Giuseppe Diena, as one of the first citizens living in Carmagnola, appears after April 16, 1681. Later, following a Royal decree of Carlo Emanuele III in the year1723, the Jewish citizens of Carmagnola are given a special neighborhood as living quarters. This special district, located on Via delle Cierche, is considered ideal as a “Ghetto” since it is far from the business center of the city and far from the large streets where processions travel during the holiday period, also is not near to churches or the city walls. In other words, it is isolated enough from the Christian business and religious environment. After few years (July 24, 1726) the names of Zaccaria Diena and Salvador Diena are mentioned in a court action against another Jew living in the Ghetto for having made an opening on the wall that enabled him to communicate and do business with the outside world. We have, however, to come to the year 1734 and Elia Diena (1709-1775), to find the first name of our family tree. Only thing we know about him is that he was married twice and that he had a son Giacobbe Samuele (1750-1822). Giacobbe Samuele married a Segre and had three sons: Elia (1774-1855), Moshe (1780-1830) and Beniamino (1780-1827) all Carmagnola residents. These children were all in the Jewellery trade and ran very successful businesses valued in 1828 at 11,000 lire. (Fill free to convert this 1828 sum into your currency. Also, you can try to exchange the following amounts of Italian liras into any currency you wish: the dowry of Bellarosa of 2700 lire; the donation of 100 lire made in memory of Beniamino for a lamp to be lighted every Yom Kippur in his memory; the tzedakah of Lazzaro for 108 lire and the rest of the family for an additional 98 lire to the Compagnia della Misericordia di Carmagnola. Giacobbe (son of Beniamino and grandson of Giacobbe-Samuele) was particularly active in the Mitzva of charity. As president of the Misericordia in 1877, in a touching message to the community he said that “if you have faith, you do not fail to remember the poor…. Brothers! our soul belongs to G-d and we will give it back to Him…. therefore, do not forget now to fulfil the good Mitzvot that G-d has assigned to us”. The names of Marianna, the sister of Beniamino and the sons of Moshe- Abramo and Giacobbe-Samuele should also be mentioned here, for the sake of completeness. For some reasons, presently unknown to me, more information is available for Giacobbe than for other members of the Diena Family. For example, he was grown by his sister Marianna, by his mother Bellarosa and by his uncle Elia. He became a well-to-do gold businessman since he had availability of large credit, a well-equipped laboratory and a “centrally situated” jewellery store. He also possessed a passport with visas for Switzerland and France (1856) and for other parts of Italy (1857). In 1870, he became a real-estate dealer with a capital (together with partners) of between half-a-million and a million lire! Elia, the next name in our family tree, married Allegra Olivetti and had several children (I found the following names: Lazzaro (?}, Bellarosa (1799-1850), Raffaele (1809-1893), Donato (1801-1851), Benedetto (1807-1840). Of interest to us, is Raffaele who married Enrichetta Ottolenghi and is the father of Angelo – Malachi Diena, our grandfather. Raffaele lived and died in Genova, but I do not know his profession and I believe that his financial status was rather modest. In fact, I believe that many of the Jews who remained in Carmagnola during this period were either in meager or poor conditions. Angelo (1854-193) married Luisa Nagni (1855- ?) in Livorno June 28, 1885. He was a bookbinder and she was one of the best embroiders in Livorno. They had three children: Lidia. Irma and Giulio-Giorgio-David and they lived very modestly in Via della Tazza. Giorgio, my father went to school, probably at the Collegio Rabbinico (i.e., the Yeshiva of Livorno) but I am not too sure, since he never told me where he studied in his youth. I know that he was very bright and he would have liked to become a lawyer, but because of the World War he had to live school before graduation from the Liceo and forced to join the army. After a brief interview with my father, the officer in charge of recruiting and sending the soldiers to the front, decided to hire him as his personal assistant to do all the paper work and other related assignments. After several months, practically all of the Livorno’s able young men were shipped to the battle front, only the handicapped people and few older men were left in town. The officer responsible for supplying military personnel then said to my father: “Diena, it is now my obligation to send you to fight the Germans as I do not have anybody else available, but I believe it would be to your advantage to remain “safe” another six months in Livorno, by attending the officers school”. My father liked the idea and after the agreed time, returned to the base as a tenente (lieutenant) of the Italian army. Fortunately, the war ended few days before his graduation and his first duty as an officer, was to bring back to Italy a large group of Austro-Hungarian prisoners from the battle front. Even though the task was not easy, my father guided this bunch of captives through fields and hills across the border into Italy. They arrived to a large agricultural location at the appropriate time in the evening. Most of the troops were left to rest, but my father asked that the Jewish prisoners gather inside a barn for further instructions. These selected men became, very fast, agitated and scared and thought that after being isolated, another Jewish anti-Semitic action was going to take place. My father came into the room and ordered them to wear their uniform including their hats, then in a calm and reassuring loud voice he said: “And now we will all DAVEN Mincha and Maariv”. My father remained in the army for a while as a Captain and was appointed head officer of Isola d’Elba where, later on, became friend with the Raba’ family and met my mother at their home. As mentioned above, my father and mother got married in Pisa and after a teaching period in Rhodes they returned to Italy. They settled in Milano where my father was the Chazan as well as the individual in charge of the allocation of the “charity funds” and the person responsible for the Jewish Community’s public relation affairs. Among his many activities was the visiting of the sick. Obviously, Bikkur Holim is a very important Mitzva, but in Italy there has been always a second imperative reason for going often to the hospitals. In fact, because of the high number of catholic priest located in these clinics, and because most of the nurses were actually nuns (i.e.: those fat, tough, no-nonsense nuns in white robes), the Jewish patients and the old sick, bedridden Jewish individuals were in constant danger of being given lectures on the beauty of Christianity and the constant attempts at conversion. My father’s job consisted of speaking with the guilty clergy and if not successful in this task, to meet with the other prelates – up to the Bishop (in those days the highest cleric was Monsignor Tettamanti). The day before these meetings with church officials, my father was always nervous for the great responsibility that he was endowed with. Now, I am including here the comments about my father, written by Beniamino Ottolenghi in his biography, because I want to add an independent and unbiased description of my father’s job description and personality. (My translation from Italian and few editing comments are also incorporated here). “With the beginning of the war, it became impossible to communicate with my boss who lived in Lugano, Switzerland, therefore I (i.e. Beniamino Ottolenghi) had to find an Italian office. The best choice was a site on the ground floor of a building in Via Morosini,31, Milano. This edifice housed on the third floor the apartment of the Diena’s family. Giorgio Diena, who worked for the Jewish Community, was an affable person, hugely likeable and endowed by a way of speaking that only a native Livornese could posses. He had such excellent relations with the local police and with various other officials, that he could obtain a passport or an identity card or any other document in two days rather than the usually required month. He had special connections that would notify him right away if an Italian or foreign Jewish person was in jail and he immediately would visit the individual and do the outmost to enable the incarcerated man or woman be set free. Modesty was his major failing and he did not push enough for being recognized by his superiors. He was endowed with many capabilities such as being fluent in Hebrew and being acquainted with most minhagim and melodies of Askenazim, Sefardim and Italkim (of course). Theoretically he could have been chief Rabbi, but he always refused the honour! He was very helpful during sad times. When I (Beniamino Ottolenghi) lost my father, his help was enormous and his wife Ida was also supportive by speaking often to me and inviting me several times for meals in their apartment. Giorgio Diena was a wonderful father- he sent his children far from home for a better Jewish life, even though he could not travel by plane or ship to see them in their new homes. From 1938 to 1943 the U.S. Joint Organization succeeded in sending cash from the United States to Italy to pay for the urgent needs of the large number of refugees arriving in Milano from all over East-Europe. The money was addressed to the ‘Arcivescovato’ (the residence of the Bishop) and was given in confidence directly to Giorgio Diena for distribution. Nothing was ever written and everything was done professionally, efficiently and overall very honestly.” (Ottolenghi adds: “Diena lived modestly before receiving all this American money and lived even more modestly after the distribution of all these funds”). Returning briefly to the years before 1943. Giorgio e Ida Diena made a partnership with a German refugee by the name of Leo Vecster to start a fur business. The main activity consisted of manufacturing fur blankets for the soldiers fighting in Russia. After few months of producing, the earnings were very meager, the bombs were coming down on Milano and ending the business seemed to be the best solution for all of us. After closing the doors, we ended up with a Rimoldi fur-sawing machine and two pillow cases filled up with spools of tread (which, as mentioned somewhere before, were used during the war – one spool of thread was exchanged for one glass of milk). The biggest gain was, however, that my mother started to learn, enjoy and become very capable working with furs. In addition, my mother initiated a friendship with Maria Schettini, a genius furrier, who taught her all the generally kept secrets of the business. By using this newly acquired knowledge my mother was able to make a living during the war years in Abbiate. While still on the years before 1943, a paragraph should be devoted to the Varon and Crispin saga. Varon and Crispin were two young men very tough and rough who were always in search of money. They went very often to the Jewish Community office to ask for cash from the Tzedaka fund. My father tried to give them as much as he could, but with so many penniless refugees in need, the amounts available were very low. Unfortunately, these two individuals become restless and one day they arrived armed with guns and demanded money…or else. Now (according to my sister-in-law recollection of the story), my father spoke to them and got in exchange for a promise to give Crispin the management of a flower store, the two revolvers. The immediate danger passed and the two individuals started to behave properly. On the other hand, I remember the story to be as follows: my father did not like at all the idea to have armed people in his office, he therefore called immediately the police. The two ended up in jail for a while and somehow afterward were sent to a concentration camp. Varon did not return home, but Crispin came back completely changed psychologically - he now was a very kind man, ready to help the poor and do mitzvot. My father arranged for him to get the flower store and to be able to make an honest living. His good deeds increased exponentially and in one of the last page of this section, I will describe his most meaningful act of kindness toward my father, but above all, toward our family. Returning to the main topic, the life in Abbiate between the years 1943 and 1945 was described above (in the first chapters of this Biography). Now I would like to write the only two or three little stories that I heard about my father’s life in Switzerland. Note that beside these few anecdotes, I never caught anything else. Upon his arrival at the Swiss border, my father, as a former captain of the Italian army, was offered the possibility of being lodged in a nice camp with other officers. He thanked the authorities, refused the honor and asked that while interned in Switzerland be placed with Jews. “To live with Jews in a Jewish environment will be my best way to spend the time while I am a refugee here in Switzerland”, he stated to the surprised border official. The life in the Jewish camp was, from a religious point, very “fulfilling”, but from a culinary aspect, not very “full-filling”. In fact, the Jewish-German cuisine with sweet gefelte fish, cholent, gulach and borsht, the juice of barbabietole with sour cream was not his favorite. Luckily there was once-a-week pasta with an excellent sauce. My father insisted in asking the cook for the recipe and the chef was honoured to teach him the whole secrets of the tasty sauce. “Il mio babbo” (who in Italian means my daddy) who was the kitchen’s “official” potatoes peeler of the camp was able to seat near the cuisine table and learn how to create this culinary dish. On the table were placed two carrots and two sticks of celery, few tomatoes and some tomato paste, salt, pepper, sugar, three leaves of basil and several pealed onions. The cook started by cutting the onions in pieces and then these pieces in smaller and smaller pieces and while doing this operation his eyes began to tear. The tears increased in volume as more fumes of the onions reached his eyes. Unfortunately, however all the watery discharge from the cook eyes fell on top of the cut onions. This pitiful sight caused a strong nausea feeling on my father who was witnessing the proceedings of the sauce preparation. A promise followed this culinary exhibition: “from now on, only a small piece of butter and a bit of parmesan cheese will be mixed with my pasta, but absolutely not a drop of sauce”. The third story I heard about my father’s happenings while he resided in Switzerland deals with his work as an extra during a film production. Several dozens of refugees were asked to appear as extras for a take dealing with a train scene. The “actors” were requested to push their way inside several railway wagons on their way to a (make-believe) concentration camp. The film director was very picky and this scene had to be repeated until perfectly done. After the first take, my father got bruised and hit during the filming and decided that this experience was enough for him and furtively went to sleep in a dark corner of one wagon while the rest of the crew was repeating these rough takes. It was only after the 26th shoot that the director called it a day (actually it was now almost sunrise after the whole night of filming). My father woke-up well rested, got paid for “the whole night work” and happily returned to the camp. Post-war life in Milano for us, Italian Jews, returned to almost ordinary. My father went back to work for the Jewish community; my mother resumed her fur business activities; my brother started university (veterinary faculty, even though he did not like animals!!) and I enrolled in the elementary school for the first time (if we do not count the twenty days in grade two, in 1942 - before the bombing of Milano). The next few years can also be described as normal because after the terrible days of world war II, everything else that followed was very bearable and at time - enjoyable!! During this time, my brother and I emigrated to Canada and my parents continued their usual life in the comfortable and very hospitable Milano. Among the everyday events happening in the 1960s, I would like to mention this unusual state of affairs in Milano’s “life”, in particular the cemetery situation for Jewish people living in the city. Two main cemeteries are located in the city – the Monumentale for very well-to-do people and the Musocco for everybody else. A well-known individual, the patriarch of a wealthy family decided that he wants to secure a place in the Monumentale. Unfortunately, however, since there is no more room for Jewish burial, what can be done to remedy the situation when all the avenues to a solution are closed? Very simple! Ask Giorgio Diena to come up with an answer. My father gave a great deal of thought to this problem, he visited the site few times, he spoke to city officials and finally after few fruitful meetings with cemetery executives, he reached a conclusion that was accepted by all affected parties. The solution was to move the cemetery walls few meters further out toward the street. A genius idea that resolved an almost unsurmountable problem!! The 1970s were very sad years for our family. Actually, the first year was extremely fruitful – my father received from the President of the Italian Republic the title of Cavaliere della Repubblica for his long, successful work for the Jewish Community. The Jewish Community also honored my father for his 40 years of tireless service on behalf of the co=religionists. Few months later, however, my father was afflicted by a colorectal cancer and the famous Dr. Veronesi of the Istituto dei Tumori operated him. He now had a bag attached to the ending of his intestines and started to learn not only all the secret ways to handle this unpleasant, awkward situation, but also to study how to deal Jewishly with the bag attached to his body. How do we properly recite prayers? What to do when called to Torah reading? How do we asses the state of cleanliness? Etc. Concurrently with the tumor, my father became weaker and my mother’s strength also started to deteriorate. The only solution that seemed plausible at the time, was to take some time off and close temporarily the Milano apartment. The decision was taken for my mother to go to the Ottawa residence of the two sons and for my father to drive to the Firenze’s Casa di Riposo (since it was impossible for him to travel by air or boat, across the ocean). The Florentine sojourn was very enjoyable particularly because my cousin Rina was the director and she gave a super treatment to my father. In addition to the pleasant accommodations of the casa di riposo, my father was happy to go every morning to buy a newspaper in the nearby “piazza”, to get his cappuccino with brioche at the Florentine coffee-house and to enter anytime he wished in the synagogue located outside the garden. Unfortunately, however, after a short while, his cancer metastasised into one of his legs and his walking capacity deteriorated very rapidly. Now he had to rest in bed most of the time and he was losing weight. Soon after, he got bed-sores and the pain associated with the lying down in bed became almost unbearable. After few weeks we visited him (it was the end of September 1975) and he was very weak and with an extremely soft voice he told me: “Joellino, non ne posso piu’” ( I cannot anymore) and he added two more words that I will keep to myself (I will not include them in my biography). He passed away the next day and we drove him to the Milano’s cemetery a day later. We had to wait an additional day for his burial and somebody had to be the “shomer” for the whole night in the chapel within the walls of the somewhat frightening cemetery. Who would volunteer for this challenging Mitzva? Mr. Crespin insisted in being the Shomer and for this action I will be forever grateful to him. Many of Milano’s Jews (Ashkenazim, Sefardim and Italkim) attended his funeral and gave him the great honor that he deserved. My mother’s Canadian stay started very positively. Her meals (which in Milano were very scarce because of her lack of physical strength for shopping and preparing food) now they were available always promptly; also, her sleeping accommodations in our homes were made very comfortable, and the children and grandchildren kept her continuous company and provided constant entertainment by reading her the daily news and translating television programs. Several months later she required surgery for her cataracts and even though the operation was successful, she got extremely sick due to a nasty hospital virus. Afterwards, following a medical check-up, it was discovered that my mother had a severe case of diabetes which required insulin injections. I was elected to give the shots, and after an intense practice on two doses of oranges, I was ready to insert the needle into my mother arms. For some unknown “motherly” reasons, my mother was very please with my medical capabilities and somewhat she seemed to enjoy every puncture I gave her!! The sugar levels in my mother’s diabetes were not stable, but varied considerably with time. It did not take to long that these variations caused a diabetic coma to my mother. She recovered, but not fully and other symptoms, such as a beginning of dementia started to appear. To complicate matters, she developed a strange type of cancer which consisted of a gelatinous substance filling up her belly every few months. Surgery was performed twice to clean her lower abdomen, but as the doctor suggested she would have needed a zipper over and below her belly bottom to take care of these recurring cycles of gelatinous substance invading her body. After few months, she could not fight any longer these diseases and at the beginning of the month of October 1977, she was admitted to the Ottawa Civic hospital for treatment, but very sadly she died. My mother is now resting in the Ottawa Jewish cemetery. The New Generation The title of this Section is “The Beginning”, but the ending of the previous segment was very painful. I decided, therefore, to add a short new part, in order to end-up with a positive tone this section of the biography. I will start with a short description of our moving from Ottawa to Toronto, written by our daughter Edna, based on a picture taken on the door of our old house in Edgecliffe Avenue just before our departure. Today is moving day; a crisp autumn morning, one of those days where the sun shines brightly and the air is fresh. The elderly couple pose in front of their red brick bungalow for one final photo. With one arm around his wife and the other holding a cane, dad stands dignified dressed as always in proper suit and tie. A red poppy is pinned prominently on his lapel. He wears a black wool sweater and beret to keep the chill out. Mother stands stoically next to him. Her eyes are squinting from the glare of the sun. There is a slight hunch to her back. Is it from the heavy weight of the black purse she is holding, or from the hard labour of packing up a lifetime of memories? Memories are a very important part of our lives and my wife Rachel and I have shared many of them together. Also with our children and grandchildren we have enjoyed a countless number of reminisces. I have asked close members of our family to write some of their experiences and I hope to add them to these pages as I will receive them. Good luck!!! -->